How'd This Happen So Fast?
by Son Lyta
Summary: Hey! had to raise up censor for a bit of cussing ^_^' and ***Chapter 4 will be up tonight*** (tonight being friday,18)
1. To begin with...

Disclaimer: nope sry, dont own it. never have, never will. love dbz...but will never own it,   
sry.  
  
  
Author's Note's: I'm saying this only once because if you need it again all you need to do is   
read again, k? k, rite. This is my first fic in fanfiction.net, which is wonderful ^_^. i hope   
to find good, inspiring reviews....flames will be accepted only because I feel that no story is   
perfect, no matter the author. However, a major bad flame may cause me too delete, rewite, or   
stop trying to write all together.  
  
Author's Notes: As I am sure you've heard of a p.o.v. (point of veiw) i have decided to have a   
section where there are different p.o.v.'s, pan, trunks, etc. etc.   
O.K., ages I am not sure, review me to tell me the right age differences,   
otherwise im leaving them as following:  
Pan-18  
Trunks-31  
Goten-30  
Marron-19  
Bra-17  
k. There they are, if they be wrong may I be struck down by lightning...*lighting bolt strikes her down*~k...*coughs*~im wrong. Anyways, R&R hope you enjoy this first fic by me to my fav fans ^_^' i know, i know...you haven't ever read anything (yet, btw, this lil section will be deleted after i possibly write more, that depends on the readers(you)^_^) Cuz I havent written anything, I'm rambling so...heres the story now...sry for the LONG and BORING wait! enjoy! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~@`ô'±* Pan's P.o.V.*±'ô`@~*  
RIIIIINNNNGGGG! The school bell finally rang out signaling the end of the school year,   
summer break, for me, had finally come after too long. I would see Trunks! Oh, and Bra, Marron   
and everyone else. I walked down the hall, to my locker and put in the combination. '4-32-18,   
darn it! Work dumb combo!' Once again my locker wouldn't work, I pounded on it then tried again. It opened, finally, and about twenty folders and notebooks fell. "Clean your locker lately,   
Pan?" came a familiar voice. I returned the chuckle and said, "Yeah...just about as much as you   
do, Bra." She shut up after I said that, which made me laugh more because Bra Briefs rarely   
shuts up for anything.   
  
We walked down the hall, out the door, then found an empty alley where we could safely   
fly off without being seen by anyone at school or nearby for that matter. "So, Pan, you gonna  
to get Trunks to ask you out?" Bra asked, annoyingly, like she did at the beginning of every   
summer. "No, snoop, I'm not...I never do. Not anymore. What about Uncle Goten? You still gonna get him to ask you out?" I asked, just to get her back for her question. She just blushed 10   
shades of crimson and sped up. I laughed and turned off, towards my house.  
  
I walked in the door and there was dad, sitting at his desk, working on something,   
I guess. "Hey, dad, I'm home." I mumbled as I headed towards the stairs to my room. He had heard me though, and he answered me with a nod which I barely caught with the corner of my eye. I grinned and went into my room where I tossed my bag on the chair to my desk, turned on my stereo, and laid down on my bed for a short, yet well deserved, nap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~@`ô'±* Bra's P.o.V.*±'ô`@~*  
I walked in the door and Trunks nearly ran into me. Figures with his brain power as low asit is. "Whats your hurry, Trunks?" I asked, practically knowing what he was up to. "None of your business, Bra, so bug off." He wasn't in a good mood, maybe Dad had yelled at him or something, who knew. He rushed out the door and took off to the sky, towards....Pan-chan's house. 'What's he up to? Maybe he's goin' to Goten's place....Goten's place?! I am definitely following him to see.' And with that thought I dropped my bag on the couch and took off after Trunks' ki because he was already furthur away, flying faster than I had ever seen him fly.   
  
As soon as I seen my brother drop down to Pan's house, I dropped down behind a bush. I   
didn't want him to see me, even though he had probably already sensed my ki three minute ago.   
He was really, really close to knocking, but instead held his fist close to the door, froze,   
then turned to take off. Just then I ducked down beneath the branches and leaves, cause I knew   
that if Trunks saw me, I'd be in major trouble. I watched through the leaves and branches till   
Trunks was way out of my sight, then slowly I clambered out of the bush and when I stood up,   
there was my brother. 'busted...' was the first thought in my mind as he glared at me. "And just  
what are you spying on, Bra?" He growled. "For your information," I started, pausing a minute to  
get an idea,"I was going over to Pan's to see if she wanted to go swimming when the pool opened   
later on this summer..." I trailed off because his expression told me very easily that he wasn't   
buying a word of it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~@`ô'±* Trunks' P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
My sister, the biggest pain, liar, and sneek in the world. I was so glad I choose not to  
do what I had planned...Ask Pan out. I knew I had feelings for her. I almost wanted them to not  
exist. Anyways, I glared at Bra, who was know trying to get away from getting the biggest   
yelling at she'd ever get from me. I glared at her for a while, then turned away, and took to   
the sky, madder then I think I ever have been before because I rarely got mad. I felt my sister's  
ki head home, which meant that I could try again. I could try to get enough courage to go up to  
the front door, knock, and ask pan on a date. Instead I headed towards Goten's place. I had no   
idea why I was going there, but thats where I went.   
  
Goten answered and I could have sworn I heard a giggle, one that wasn't one of Goten's   
dumb sounds. "Trunks! Go!...Now!" He snapped. Obviously he was busy, but my eyes wouldn't go back in my head. He pushed me back, hard. I fell to the ground, stood up, and took off, wide-eyed. When I got home Bra was in her room, Dad was training, 'What else is new?' and Mom was in her lab, working. I went up to my room and locked my door. 'Pan, I want to tell you how I feel, but your so much younger..What does age matter anyways? I love her. Panny......' I shook my head free of my thoughts and sat at my desk. I decided if I was going to do anything, it was going to be work. 'Work, work, work....Pan...Argh! No!...work...work..work...pan! Argh!!!' I broke the pencil in half trying to work, but thoughts of Pan kept entering my mind. What could I do? I was going to die if I kept doing this. I still had my jacket on, so I decided. 'I am going to ask you out Son Pan. If it's the last thing I do....' I didn't even bother to go out the door, I just flew out my window, towards Pan's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, whatcha thik so far? I know, I know..there's a cliffhanger there. I know whats going thru those minds of your, too, believe it or not. 'Is Trunks going to ask her out? Who was with Goten? Why did she end this so fast?'....Am i close? Well, I ended fast cuz of the fact that i am gonna have chapters. NO ONE LONG CHAPTER THING FOR THOSE WHO NEED SLEEPING BREAKS!!!! So, wait for the next exciting chapter! I hope you are caught in the intestity of the story, and I hope to see some reviews so that I dont have to end the story this way.  
It's your choice. R&R! T.N.T. (till next time!) 


	2. I have to wear a what?! And what?!

Disclaimer: no, ownership is not mine, darnit! -.-'  
  
A/N: hey, hope you like the first chapter, cuz here comes the next part. Like the cliffhanger? *crowd throws food and she ducks out of the way*~guess not.....anyways, thanks for the reviews, you have kept the story alive. I also have decided to add a little color (no pun intended) so i am shooting for maroon, if it is still black, curse my computer for me, hey you never know, it may help. I am still debating on the end, so expect the story to draw out for a while, but hey, long stories are the best right? ok, maybe not but, I like them. Here is the rest of my fic, enjoy. *hides from angry mob which carries swords,guns, and knives, and bows & arrows*~Go...read the story...spare me or no more story! *mob walks away*~whew....here y'all go...sry for the comic relief but i think you will need a laugh before....*shuts her mouth*~I ain't giving away the next part, sry! READ,READ,READ!!! Oh, and don't forget to review for moral support, unless you don't wanna see more of the story....*mob returns*~AH! ok ok!! alright...Here 'tis...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~ô'±`* Goten's P.o.V. *`±'ô~*  
  
I couldn't believe it, there, at my door, was Trunks. I yelled at him to leave when my date from the night before, started giggling. 'Darn. Trunks better not tell Bra. I know why she hangs around with him when he's here. I'd hate to hurt her feelings...' I was pulled from my thoughts by a kiss from Jen. "Goten...suga, c'mon. Let's go out again tonight!" She begged. "No. I got stuff I have to do tonight, work, sorry." I said, annoyed. She wanted to go out every night! She was crazy. She started to protest but then glared at me, making me very nervous all of a sudden. "Goten, that's it! You always have to work! I'm leaving!" "But Jen..." "No Goten!" And with that, she was gone. I really did have to work the next day. But I was planning on staying home sick. Too much dancing and drinks last night, I was going to be sick.  
  
Trunks was acting weird. Other then he had caught me with Jen, there was something else. I decided to go over to his house. So, after checking everything, and grabbing a big bite to eat, which didn't last long if u ask me, and took off. Soon, I flew over Mom's house, then Gohan's. Then, I saw...' Trunks?! What the...Why is he going to Gohan's???' I couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of dropping down at my brother's, I continued towards Trunks' house. I kinda wanted to check on Bra. She always acted weird sometimes, who knew what was going on. Besides, if I wanted to find something out, she'd be the best person to ask.  
  
As soon as I knocked on the door, Bra was right there, opening it. I asked her what was up with Trunks. "I don't know, Goten. He was at Pan's house, then came home. Now, i dunno where he is." She said, as if she was upset. She most likely was. "He's over there now actually. I saw him on my way here." As soon as I said 'on my way here' she brightened up. "So, you didn't come to see Trunks?" She asked. I shook my head. I think she blushed but I couldn't tell. She asked me in and I accepted. Inside, Vegeta was sitting on the couch, yelling for Bulma to make him some food. 'Food..sounds like a good idea, maybe Mom will make me something on my way home, I always like stopping by Mom's place.' I chuckled at myself, remembering back when I wouldn't touch half the stuff she made. Bulma came up from her lab, covered in dirt and some sort of blue-ish stuff that I didn't recognize. "Hey Goten." She said, smiling like almost always, except when her and Vegeta were arguing. I returned the hello, and grinned. "Well, Woman, it's about time, where is dinner?" snorted Vegeta, harshly. "Why don't you learn how to cook for yourself, Vegeta?" She returned. They were about to get into a fight, no doubt. Bra grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "No need staying in there if they are gonna start fightin'." I just nodded, Mainly because I had no idea what to say.I could hear Bulma's and Vegeta's voices, louder then ever.  
  
After we finished talking about nearly nothing, I headed home and Bra went back inside. 'I have no idea how she can listen to her parents scream like that. crazy...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~ô'±`* Pan's P.o.V. *`±'ô~*  
  
I couldn't believe it. There I was up in my room, I looked out my window, and there he was. That lavender-haired crush of mine. I didn't know what he wanted. He was odd that way, very hidden, mysterious, even withdrawn at times. But I had known and loved him all my life. I opened my window and yelled down, "Hey, Trunks! What are you doing over here?"  
He looked up and his eyes seemed to widen with delight, or surprise, it was hard to tell. He floated up to my window and, believe it or not, hugged me. I couldn't believe it, after all, I always thought he couldn't stand me, to a point. He pulled back and a small blush crossed over his features. "What was that for Trunks?" I asked, teasingly, which also made him blush more. "I--I just came to-to..." I chuckled, he couldn't even talk straight. 'How cute he is...Wha?! I gave up that dream...stop it Pan! Your NOT in love with Trunks Briefs! But he is so cute...agh!!'   
  
My thoughts were driving me crazy, I couldn't think straight anymore. Finally, I asked him, "Having trouble knocking on the door?" He sighed and nodded slowly. He seemed nervous about something, and it was making me crazy trying to figure out what it was. "P-Pan-chan," He started, I cut him off, "Yes, Trunks-kun?" He chuckled softly at his old nickname that I used to call him when I was 8. "Pan...Wi-Willyougooutonadatewithme?" He blurted it out so fast that I couldn't even understand him. "What was that, Trunks, and uhh, could ya say it a little slower, perhaps?" He blushed again, and took a deep breath, "Pan-chan, Will you go out on a date with me?"   
  
My eyes widened, my mouth gapped open and I thought my heart had stopped beating. I quickly shut my mouth before my gum fell out and stuttered slightly, I totally couldn't believe it.He got a questioning look on his face, thinking that I didn't want to, I guess. "Yes." He looked at me, all smiles, flew in my window and hugged me again. Then he kissed my softly on the cheek and started out the window. "How's tonight..about 7 o'clock?" I smiled, "Great!" With that, he was gone. Back towards his house, obviously. I turned around towards my bed and just fell down onto it. I smiled and pulled out my journal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
*~ô'±`* Pan's Journal entry *`±'ô~*  
June, 7  
  
Trunks asked me out!! Yes, he did. I can't believe it, not even in my wildest dreams! What am i going to wear? I can't wear my usual clothes. I dont have anything fancy. Oh man, he's gonna think i'm a slob!!! What to do, What to do? Ask Bra...yea! She'll know how to help.  
*~ô'±`* end of entry *`±'ô~*  
***********************************************************************  
  
I quickly rammed my journal back under my pillow and scrambled downstairs, and I ran into Mom on the way down but she caught me and herself in mid-flight downwards. "Sorry, Mom, in a hurry." "Where to, Panny?" Man, how to put this one. 'Hm, trunks'? No, no. Bra's, yeah. She wouldn't ask anymore questions then. Yes! I'm going to...'   
  
"TRUNKS'???" Dad was fuming. Mom was nearly having to hold him back. "Y-No! I meant Bra's house...besides, what's it matter? They both live in the same place! What's wrong? Even if I was going over there to see Trunks..which i'm not! I would tell you the truth, not use Bra to hide behind." "But you said Trunks!" We were getting nowhere faster then ever.   
  
I finally got away from Mom and Dad's interrogation scene after a billion questions till I spilled all. Mom said I could go and Dad, well, he just growled. So, I headed towards Trunks' and Bra's at full-speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Videl's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
"Gohan, calm down. Panny is old enough to take care of herself. She'll be--" "No! She won't be okay. She is going out on a date with Trunks Briefs! He's bound to do anything. I don't trust him." I shook my head and hugged my husband, "She'll be okay. Stop worrying." He kissed my forehead and smiled a little. "Yea, I guess your right, Videl."   
  
A little later, Gohan and I were rummaging through old pictures of when Pan and Trunks and Bra were younger. "Hey, look at this one of Pan and Trunks, Gohan," Trunks and Pan were hugging and Pan was kissing Trunks' cheek, and Trunks' eyes were wider then apples. "Heh, I'm starting to think Pan has always liked Trunks...maybe even loved him." I finished after staring a while at the picture. Gohan just kept a hold of me, by my waist,on his lap. "Right, I just hope she don't get into any trouble with him. If you know what I mean, Videl." "Yea, Gohan, I know what you mean. But that doesn't mean you have to judge him so fast." He had started nuzzling at the back of my neck. "Gohan! Are you listening?" He softly mm-hmm'ed and snuggled even closer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*~'ô`±* Bra's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
Pan came in through my window, wide-eyed and grinning. "What is it, Pan?" "Trunks-kun asked me out on a date!!!" She yelled, happier then I had ever seen the girl in my life. "Shhh! He's downstairs, you don't want him to know your here, do you?" She shook her head and chuckled. "A'ight then, now, why'd you come here for, anyways?" She just pulled at her clothes and said, "Right, like I'm supposed to wear this on the date.." "No, maybe something a little more formal, but not too formal 'cause you don't wanna be all decked out and he's only wearing khaki's and a t-shirt." She nodded.   
  
She was really quiet, more then usual. Then someone knocked on the door, I opened it slightly and there was my brother. "Trunks, what do you want?" "I thought I heard you talkin' to someone else in here. It sounded like Pan." "No, Pan ain't here, I haven't seen her since after school got out." He sighed and turned to go, mostly sad that he thought Pan was here. "Wait! Trunks!" Pan yelped,out from behind me, pulling the door wide open and pushing me out of her way. "Hey--" I started to protest but, she gave me a shut-up-Bra-and-leave-me-alone-for-a-minute look. She walked out the door and shut it behind her, talk about getting totally ignored, she blocked the door off so I couldn't open it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Trunks' P.o.V.*±`ô'~*  
  
I had to talk to Pan, now that I knew she was here, I just had to. She smiled and I thought I had started to melt, she was so beautiful. "Hi Trunks! What's up?" "Uh, nothing. I was just wondering why you were here." "Well, I wanted to ask Bra about something and I also wanted to ask...uh...How formal is the date? I mean, like, uh.." "I know what your gettin at Pan..uh, Semi-formal I guess." "Uh, ok...Great!" She smiled again and leaned up and kissed my cheek. Then, she disappeared behind Bra's bedroom door. 'Whoa, Semi-formal, now I gotta find something useful, what was I thinking??' Then I realized, 'She kissed my cheek!'   
  
I ran to my room and slamed the door shut, earning me a yelling at from my Dad, "Trunks! Stop whatever you are doing RIGHT NOW!" "Yes Father!" I called back, then I dug through all my clothes for my nicest slacks or khakis and my nicest shirt. 'I have to look my best for Panny' (A/N: sry for the interupption, but I must point out now that I am not good at personalities so if Trunks or Vegeta so really sappy i am sry, or if Gohan or Videl or anyone else sound off-beat so to speak, it is my fault, even thou in my bio it says i know them real well (major accident)and I apologize, back to the story,btw, yes Trunks is listening to Vegeta, but with Vegeta's power (not to mention Trunks is trying to look for something to wear) wouldn't you listen too? no matter the age? no matter...go ahead and read)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Gohan's Thoughts *±'ô`~*  
  
'Trunks better pray that nothing happens to my daughter or I will kill him. I hate him. He better not hurt her.....Videl is right...I HATE him!!'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Goten's P.o.V. *±'ô`~*  
  
I'd gone towards home after talking with Bra for a while when Mom's house came into view, I dropped down and knocked on the door.  
She opened the door and said happily, "Hi, Goten! How are you?" "Hungry actually, but otherwise good. How about you, Mom?" "I'm good, come in, come in! I have roast in the oven, why don't you stay a while and eat?" "Alright! Gee, Mom, your roasts are always good!" I walked into the living room and sat down. "Well, thanks. How's Gohan, Videl and lil Panny?" "Good, I guess. I haven't visited in a while, guess I should sooner or later. Heh."   
  
I put my hand behind my head and chuckled. Mom suddenly sorta stared at me, tears almost coming to her eyes. "What's wrong, Mom?" "Nothing, You just look so much like your father, It's just memories coming back. It's ok, Goten." I looked at my hand after she said that, I knew I looked like him when I was little, I didn't know I still did. I thought I had stayed away from the 'Dad' look. I guess not, though. I chuckled and turned to the stove. It smelled really good. "Mom, when's that gonna be done? Hasn't it been in there a while already?" "What? Oh, yeah. I guess I should check that."   
  
She walked over and opened the stove door, and a delicious smell came out from it. Mom pulled out the roast and set it on the table. "You know, I remember when you barely ate much of anything anyone made. Now you eat anything that doesn't eat you first" She giggled. I caught on to her joke and laughed. Then she got down two plates and served up some of the roast.   
  
We talked a while and ate the roast. I ate most of it but, I don't think mom minded too much considering she hadn't had me or Gohan and his family over in the longest time. So, after supper and a good well-deserved chat with mom, I got ready to go home, as empty as it now was. "Well, mom, I guess I'd better...take off, so to speak, heh-heh" "Yes, I guess your right. Have a good night, Goten." She gave me a hug and then I went outside, looked back at mom, then took off for home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Bulma's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
I couldn't understand my husband. I much as I knew, there was no possible way to. I went back down to my lab and started back to work. A little while later, I heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and there he was. Vegeta. I was still slightly mad at him so I said, "What do you want now? Breakfast?" He just grumbled and walked over to me. Then, believe it or not, I thought I heard the saiyan prince actually say, "I'm sorry" But I couldn't be sure. I asked him to repeat himself. He growled and said he was sorry. I think I stopped breathing, I couldn't believe my ears. He had said sorry, for once in his life. I couldn't help myself and hugged him. He just stood there for a minute and realized i wanted him to hug back and did so, but not really with any feeling, or so it seemed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Vegeta's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
Women. Who in their right mind would love...or even LIKE them for that matter. Yea, I had said sorry to her. But there was no reason for it, i thought anyways. When the woman hugged me and after I had, unwillingly i might add, returned the hug she inched forward to kiss my cheek, but I quickly turned and headed upstairs. After I had sat down, I heard a slam of a door and The brat's dor slam. I knew at once it was Trunks so, I yelled at him. I hadn't the fainted idea what was going through the boy's mind at the time but he was so lucky I was in a semi-good (A/N: Is Vegeta ever really in a good mood? I dunno, sorry for the interupption.) or I would have killed him in an instant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Bra's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
After trying on every dress in my room, Pan had finally decided on a light blue, spagetti string, low cut semi-formal dress. "NO WAY! No make-up, Bra!!!!" She screamed. "Shhhh!! Only me and Trunks knows your here! Remember, or did it slip your mind?!" "But I am NOT wearing make-up! And there is no way your making me wear it either!" She sounded like a four year old, but what can ya do? I did'nt know how I was going to get the soft blue eyeshadow or soft pink blush on her when she wouldn't cooperate. "Pan, please, just try this. It's not like it is going to kill you. It's just a little make-up." She glared at me for a minute then sighed and sat down, uneasily, in my desk chair while I applied the make-up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Pan's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
'I hate make-up! I hate dresses! But I love Trunks...Wha?! Okay, I maybe am still in love with him...NO! I won't admit that! Not yet! How many girlfriends had he had before...Too many to count! No way, I won't fall in love with him....' As my thoughts raced through my mind I watched Bra put all the junk on and then she handed me a mirror and my thoughts ceased. I didn't recognize me. My eyes widened in utter shock. Bra seemed pleased with her "masterpiece" as she called it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~'ô`±* Trunks' P.o.V *±`ô'~*  
  
I decided I had to get Pan something. The possibilities were endless though. 'Flowers?...nah....Candies?...no way!...' Then it hit me like wind hits a kid's face in the middle of winter. With my idea in mind and still not having chosen any of my clothes out for tonight, I grabbed my Capsule Corp. jacket and flew out my window, for the second time that day. (A/N: Ok, for you sickos out there, YES Trunks is dressed. He never actually started to change. Just thought I'd point that out)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
More Of Lyta's Rambling (That fits...doesn't it?)  
  
So,whatcha think?"What's Tunks gonna get for Pan"...right? Or "When is the date goin to take place, the 40th chapter?!" nah, it won't take that long...I hope...Anyways, Check it out for my next chapter!  
*crowd blinks in astonishment*~what? Did i miss anything? I don't think I did... *someone in the crowd started to clap weakly then grows*~I wouldn't do that just yet...*Crowd stops abruptly*~fine...ok. wait til it is all said and done, you may come to hate me for it, but remember this IS a t/p fic, but there are conflicts and choices to b made in the next chapter...Where's the date? R&R PLEASE?! *begs for more reviews*~just like....50 more please?! *chuckles*~just kidding. btw, I am thinking of adding a little g/b (goten/bra)in there for good measure. whatcha think, R&R! Thanks! T.N.T!! =^-,-^= 


	3. A dress, A phone and the T.V.

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Dbz or Dbgt or even lil Db -.-' life sux rite? ok  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope y'all LOVED chapter 2 *tomato comes flying at head, dodges*~Ack!  
  
No vegetables! Newayz... This next chapter is kinda dedictated. To angel, picke, and AMCM74~You guys rule! The last chapter wasn't as long as i had promised i know but hey! Give an author a break!!! This isn't as easy as it looks!Ok, more of my pointless talk after this chappy! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
*~'ô`±* Goten's P.o.V. *±`ô'~*  
  
When I got home, I still wondered why Trunks was at Gohan's place so I called Gohan to find out. The phone rang...rang...and Videl picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Videl, Can I talk to Gohan?" "Oh, hey Goten, yea sure. Let me go get him, he's eating." She groaned a little and set the reciever on the table I guess. The next voice I heard was my older brother. "Hello? Goten, hey. What's up?" "Well, I seen Trunks over at your place and I was wondering...Well.. Why?" I think he dropped the phone. the on the other end i heard "I AM GOING TO KILL TRUNKS!!!!" Then Videl picked up and said,"Uh, Goten, do you think you can come over here for a while?" "Sure, as long as Gohan don't kill the messanger. Heh heh."" Heh. Right. Bye.""Bye, Videl." I hung up. I looked at my clock and sighed. "Gohan wants my over there at 8:30 PM, yeah, great."  
  
By the time I made it to Gohan's, it was already 9:10. I was about to knock when the door opened. Gohan was standing there, really mad. "What's wrong, Gohan?" He didn't answer, instead he walked in and sat down. I followed and Videl said, "Pan isn't home yet." I must have looked more shocked then I had wanted to, because Videl said, "Oh, we know where she went. We just have no idea what is taking her so long to get home." I gave her a look. Gohan was staring out the window intently. He was going to fly out it, i just knew he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@'ô`±*Trunks' P.o.V. *±`ô'@~*  
  
I didn't know for SURE what to get Pan. I wanted it to definietly be special, I thought for a while, while flying, then i knew for sure exactly what i was going to get for her....'A ring!' I headed straight towards the best, fanciest, and nicest jewelry store, which just happened to be Han's Jewelry.  
  
As soon as I opened the door, a fat, stout man showed me a ton of different jewelry. I shok my head and told him, "I just want a ring..." But before I could say more, the short man shoved a small box of rings in my face. After looking through half the rings in the box, unvoluntarily, I asked him if they had any rings with a jade stone on it. His eyes lit up and he ran to the back room. He came back a few minutes later with a small, black-velvet box. "this is the only one we have in stock, we rarely have--" I cut in, " you rarely have anyone that wants a ring with a jade stone, right?" He looked shocked for a minute and then nodded.  
  
He opened the box and inside was a perfect 24-karot gold band ring with a center jade stone and beautiful blue saphires around it. I asked how much it cost even though I would have spent all I had for Pan. With the velvet box in my pocket, after paying of course, I thanked the man and left.  
  
When I was out of sight from anyone, I took off towards home again. Memorys of a night when I was baby-sitting Pan flooded into my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TRUNKS-KUN!!!!!!" A young eight-year old Pan yelled while walking out of her room. A twenty-one year old Trunks came and picked her up, "Yes, Honorary Princess Pannt?" Pan giggled and hugged him, "Thank you, Trunks- Kun!" Trunks looked at Pan, confused,"For what Panny?" "For baby-siitin' me when Uncle Goten wouldn't." She answer, frowning. "Aww, no problem, Pan- chan." Trunks hugged back. Pan kissed his cheek and ran back to her room after jumping out of Trunks' arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran my hand over my cheek in memory, ' Pan always kisses my cheek...whoa, I'm just noticing this? Does she really actually like me? If she does, has she always?' Thoughts ran through my mind until i realized that I was almost home.  
  
When I was just about to fly over the lawn, I noticed Bra's curtain was open and Pan was smiling and spinning around in a light blue dress. She was beautiful, Though I never in my life thought I'd see Pan in a dress or make-up. Now I totally couldn't wait for 7 o'clock to roll around  
  
I got in the same way I had left, my window. I set the small velvet box with the ring for Pan on the stand by my bed. I started looking for something to wear again after calling the resturant I would be taking Pan to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Pan's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
"I think you should call your parents, Pan." I nodded and picked up Bra's cordless phone. "Your number is...uhh...memo 3 i think. It's faster then dailing the whole thing out." I pushed memo 3 on the number pad and soon it was ringing.  
  
The phone rang once and then Dad's voice shouted across, "Hello? Pan? Trunks? If this is Trunks I am gonna--" My eyes widened at his near words and cut him off before he could finish, "Dad, hold on! It's me...And don't threaten Trunks, I haven't even seen him the whole time i've been here at Bra's," I lied quickly, "Don't worry, I am still at Bra's as well." He calmed a minute and said, "Sorry, What are you doing, and what's taking you so long to get home." He waited, his breath less then calm. "I'm still getting ready, and I don't plan on leaving...I'm gonna stay here until 7.Then I don't have to worry about ruining Bra's dress or messing up this make-up stuff that she put on me." "YOUR WEAR A WHAT?!" I had to pull my ear away fast, which I did, or else suffer from deafness for an hour.  
  
Bra took the phone from me and told Dad, "Yeah Gohan, she's wearing a dress and make-up.Would you like a picture? Hehehe." He answered and she said ok and asked him if he wanted to talk to me again, then handed me the phone. "Dad?" I asked even though I knew he was there. "Yeah?" "Are you really going to get Bra to take a picture." I asked unsurely. "Of course, Panny!" I frowned and sighed. I heard him chuckle and my Uncle Goten asking a bunch of questions in the back. After I hung up, Bra took a quick snapshot. "Bra! What the hell?! Damn you.." Bra just laughed. "That isn't funny."  
  
"Could you tell me why I am 'all decked out' when this is a Semi- Formal date?" I asked again for the third time. Bra's eyes widened. "Oh god! That's Right! I forgot!" I gave her an odd look and she started lightening up the make-up, starting with the eyeshadow, then the lipstick then the blush. It was all alot less noticable when she was done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Goten's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
Gohan hung up the phone. "So she IS actually wearing all THAT?" I asked again. He just nodded. "Wow, I never thought anything could make little Panny wear a dress." I said completely shocked. Gohan just stared at the phone silently. "What's wrong, Gohan.?" Videl asked, taking the phone and setting it back on the base."She is actually dressed up...for Trunks..." He swallowed hard. "...She does love him." I chuckled. "Anything you suddenly find funny, Goten?" Gohan asked, sternly. "Nothin' it's just that I've known that for quite a while actually. It isn't new news for me." He glared at me for a moment, "You knew the whole time and you never told me?!" I flushed, "Well, Pan asked me not to say anything to anyone...not even you. Sorry, bro. I never thought she'd keep it a secret for so long..."  
  
After a while, I went home. (A/N: Didn't I say some g/b would happen? damn -.-')When I got home, I sat down and turned on my t.v. "Dull, dull, dull.....Strange!....Dull, dull.....huh?!" When I got to the news channel, I saw Capsule Corp. They were talking to Bulma. "Tell us, Mrs. Briefs, what will your new invention do for the local and non-local public?" As bulma went on, Bra showed up behind her and whispered something to her. I easily caught it and chuckled. "Pan is ready....it's 3 minutes to 7 and Trunks isn't ready! What do i do?" She tried not to look nervous in front of the camera by smiling, but it didn't work to well. Bulma answered more quietly, and I couldn't hear it this time. Bra left afterwards and Bulma continued to talk about how her invention worked. I clicked off the t.v. and walked into the kitchen to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lyta's Rambling  
  
Hey! 7 Reviews and climbing I hope! I like reviews. Y'all r so nice to me. k, for sure fourth chapter...starts the date. *laughs evilly*~mayb i'll wait and just have trunks get ready and have some other stuff happen first. And wait for chapter 5 to start the date. *mob appears from behind a corner*~AHH! Nevermind! *whimpers*~Ever hear of child labor?!?! I'll TRY to get chapter four out soon...and I'll TRY to get the date started...Names for the resturant in reviews would b ever so kind and appreciated!! Gracias Todos!! 


	4. You don't want to go?

Disclaimer: DBZ...Is mine!! *Lyta's friend comes and says something to Lyta*~what?..you aren't kidding?..NOOOO!!! DBZ isn't mine and it has never been...nor will it ever be....*Lyta sighs*  
  
Ok, one could have hoped, right?Oh well, how did you all like chapter 3? *Mob cheers*~and how about that cliffhanger?! *Mob holds up knives,guns, and swords*~Yi...aight...Guess the cliffhanger wasn't as popular as I thought.But be thankful for this chapter, Chapter 4!!! *Crickets chirp, Lyta frowns*~Ok, fine, go read the chapter. *gets ready to start typing chapter 5*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ *~@`Ã´ 'Â±* Pan's P.o.V. *Â±'Ã´`@~*  
  
  
  
I sat and waited for Bra to get back. I checked the small watch tha Bra had lent me to go with the dress. I looked myself over again in the mirror, just to make sure. Bra had taken five pictures for Dad. I could have sworn the girl had siad 1 picture. '2 minutes....2 minutes to 7...Then, I'll be out with Trunks...Whoa, am I anticipating this date? Do i still really want to date Trunks?' Bra came back shortly after I told myself that it was just shock and that everything would be fine.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, grinning. "Worrying," She looked at me like she was looking me for the first time. "What about? The date?" She teased. "No, that I'm gonna do something stupid, or wreck this dress." Bra just laughed, "Don't worry about the dress," She got serious suddenly, "as for doing something stupid....When have you ever done anything stupid?" I gave her an 'Are you kidding?' look. "I'll go check on Trunks again, ok?" I nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
*~@`Ã´'Â±* Bra's P.o.V. *Â±'Ã´`@~*  
  
I walked out the door, and down the hall to my brother's room. I knocked loudly, "Trunks!" He opened the door, in just his slacks. "What, Bra?" He asked, partially annoyed at my bothering him again. "Pan is waiting, ya know. What's taking you so long?" He started to get more worried then Pan was, if that was humanly, let alone saiyanly, possible. He muttered, "I-I c-c-can't f-find a s-shirt..." My jaw nearly hit the floor, I couldn't believe it. "Your kidding....." He shook his head slowly. "Oh my God...Move!" I pushed past him into his room. 'Trunks hasn't ever been this worried about a date...What's up with him? It's just Pan, after all...Wait..' My thoughts kept racing as I dug through my brother's closet. "Let's see...Black slacks...Why don't you just wear this black shirt and blazer?" He blushed slightly at his own blunder and looked at me slightly dumbfounded. "Bra, is it me or are you way to fashionable?" He grinned, sliding on the black shirt that I handed him. "Neither, your just too nervous about the obvious and also about to be late! Hurry up!" I said, looking at his alarm clock.  
  
I left and shut the door behind me softly to give him his privacy and walked back through the hall to my room where Pan waited impatiently. "He's almost ready." I said as I walked in, leaving my door wide open. "I dunno if I can do this, Bra," She said nervouisly, "I mean yeah, I've always draemt of this...dating Trunks...But saying one thing and then trying to actually do that is..." Her eyes widened slightly, I turned around to find my brother standing in the doorway. "Y-..." He choked slightly, "You don't want to go?" He seemed to get a little angry, but sad at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
*~@`Ã´'Â±* Pan's P.o.V.*Â±'Ã´`@~*  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, Trunks was standing in there doorway. He looked handsome...Very handsome. He also looked sad but yet angry when he asked me if I didn't want to go. I didn't know how to put it. Of course I wanted to go out with him. It was a dream of mine since before I could remember, I'm sure. "Well?" He asked me again. "Of course I do Trunks, I guess it's jsut--" "You guess?" He was making me very nervous, worse then before. I wanted to apologize and hold him forever, do anything to make him happy. "Trunks, please let me finish. I meant I guess it's just nerves. I just never thought you'd ask me out on a date..." My eyes locked with his, I couldn't lie to him now, not that I was of course, "I-I've always wanted to go out with you...actually..." His jaw dropped slightly, but when he regained his senses, he smiled. "Really, Pan?"I just nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Great. Now that the 'Dating Game' is over, Go! Geez, you guys just made yourselves 4 minutes late!!" Bra shouted, causing Vegeta to yell again. I chuckled softly, and walked over to Trunks. I whispered softly to him, "Ready?" He grinned idiotically and nodded.  
  
He put his arm around my waist and, together, we walked downstairs, past the couch where Vegeta sat, facing away from us and..."Hold on one God damned minute!" Vegeta scowled at us, viciously. The short Saiyan Prince walked over to us slowly. "And where in God's name did you come from?" He spat. "She came over here to go out with me, Father." Trunks glared at his dad, he rarely called him dad when he was around. "I did not ask you, Brat." 'Vegeta...Please move..Please shut up...Please please please...' My thoughts were cut short when, as if by hearing my thought telepathically, he stepped aside, arms crossed over his chest and his usual scowl across his face. Then he noticed Trunks had his arm around my waist. He showed his disapproval by growling,which made me nervous and step a little away from Trunks, but Trunks just pulled me closer then before. Vegeta growled again as we walk past him at out the door.  
  
"Trunks, I don't think your dad likes this very much..." I said as he pulled out a capsule with C-86 written carefully on it. He pushed the small button on the top and tossed it onto the driveway. "I don't care what my father agrees or disagrees with, I am old enough to take care of myself. He doesn't control everything like he thinks he does." I chuckled softly, but then the capsule finally popped open, it had a 10 second delay so that the person using it wouldn't be flattened by the object. Where it once laid, there was a light blue 1986 Corvette in it's place. My eyes widened, "Trunks! That's a 1986 Corvette!" He nodded calmly and walked me to the passenger door. "You can't be serious..." He grinned and kissed my cheek, "When have i ever joked about something like this?" He whispered in my ear. I just stared as he opened the door, "Go ahead, It not like it is stolen." I looked it over and thought out loud, "Polished chrome doors, 16 horse- power engine, automatic steering, dual airbags and a lot more stuff that I can't remember." Suddenly, I noticd Trunks was just staring at me, amazed. "It's just a car, Pan-Chan." I blushed, sitting down and he walked around to the driver's side and got in after closing my door for me. "By the way, where'd you learn all of that about cars?" I blushed again. He just smiled and started the car. "Nevermind, Panny. You can tell me later"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ly's Ramble's  
  
You have to wait! The second part of chapter 5 comes tomorrow, due to the fact that my hands are getting sore...-.-'. This whole chapter, this part and the next part (coming tomorrow) is dedicated to my neice, the one who has reviewed all three chapters..Chibi-Kami!!! Thanks for all ur support, kid! You rule! ~_^ And know you all can yell at me for cutting off and making you all suffer for the next part. Adios! Gracias todos!! =^-,-^= 


	5. The Movie....Disaster?

Disclaimer: Is this honestly necessary? I mean, if I did own DBZ, which i don't, mind you, I wouldn't have edited the hell outta of it. Sorry about your great show and how the U.S. tore the good stuff (blood, gory details, etc. etc.) out, Mr. Toriyama. But otherwise, no, DBZ is not mine.  
  
A/N:Yes, changes have been made, however, I cannot get it to upload being that it isn't the right style document (.pub not .txt) -.-'  
  
School and chat are slowing me down as well, sorry. I'll get these out A.S.A.P. I am sure all of you are wondering what I'm saying after every chapter, am I right? That 'Gracias Todos'? Well, basically, it means 'Thanks everyone' So......Enjoy the 5th chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Goten asked Bra to come over and watch a movie, and she said yes.(A/N: Who wouldn't say yes??) But when she turned around she found someone behind her. Who is it? What are they gonna do? (A/N: obviously, duh!!How couldn't you know?!) Right, Like I'd tell you...Go read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Bra's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
I turned around and there...was my dad. Go figure. I glared at him, "No, I didn't." I stated as calm as I could, I wasn't entirely lying to him either. Goten never said go out with him, just watch a movie at his place. My dad hmph'ed and walked down to mom's lab. I arched an eyebrow and watched him, curious. 'Why's he going down there?' I shrugged to myself and walked up to my room to get ready to go to Goten's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Bulma's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
After I heard Bra say nevermind, I went back to work. "Hmm...Blue too...Oh no! Not again..." I groaned and pulled all the cords out and started again. 'Blue to Orange, Black to Brown, Red to...' I stiffened up suddenly when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I squirmed but couldn't get away. I was finally released so I turned around to see my captor. "Vegeta?! What do you want now?! Is the gravity room busted again?! Did you...?" He stopped me by putting his finger to my mouth to shut me up.  
  
"Shut up for once and listen." He said. I flushed slightly. He slowly moved his finger away, "Gomenasai.." I mumbled. He put his hand to my cheek. I looked at him, totally not understanding his movements. "Woman," He started then continued, "the machine is fine, I just..." He stopped and looked at me. 'What is going on with him?...' I asked myself. He growled soflty. Then he grabbed me by the waist and scared me slightly, because he had never done anything like this before. (A/N: O.K., Vegeta gets a little...sweeter rite now...a little OoC (out of character) so...Gomenasai.) He pulled me, quickly, into a deep and passionate kiss. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He growled slightly. When he and I pulled back, I stared into his deep onyx black eyes, and I noticed they had a small shimmer in them. Something in Vegeta had definitely changed. "V-Vegeta...Wha..." I started but I couldn't finish.  
  
He smirked at me, brushing my hair from my face and grinned. "Do I always need to explain myself to you, woman?" I blinked, shaking my head slightly. "N-No...But it'd be good to know what's gotten into you..." He smirked. "I just love confusing you." And with that, he was back up the stairs, with me looking after him, dumbfounded. I scowled slightly and turned back to my desk where I had been working and noticed that a small remote I had sitting on it was missing. I turned back towards the stairs. "Vegeta........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Goku's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up. "King Kai, When's dinner?" I blinked. He turned and stared at me. "What is it with you Saiyans and food?!" He screamed. 'Bad timing to ask...' I put my hand behind my head and chuckled. "I dunno, King Kai, what is it with us Saiyans and food?" His eyes widened, angrily, "Goku!!!" I chuckled and stood up. " I...think I'll get back to training..." He hmph'ed and went back to...whatever it was he was doing. Who knew with King Kai?  
  
Before I could start training again, however, Baba came floating up. "Hey Baba, Whatcha need?" She looked at me and sneered. "You've got extra time. You can go back to Earth." My eyes widened, "Really?!" She nodded. "Wow! I'll get to see everyone again! This is great!" She nodded,.uninterested. "You only get one day, again, Goku. I suspect you will not waste your time with things." She continued. I nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Pan's P.o.V. *±'ô@~*  
  
We spent the rest of the ride in silence. I looked down at my hands in my lap and bit my lip, nervously. Trunks looked over at me and asked me if I was ok. I nodded,"Yeah, M'ok..." He sighed softly.  
  
When we got to the restaurant, Trunks got out and opened my door for me. Then he pushed a button on the side and it turned back into a capsule, which he put in his pocket. He took my arm and asked, "Now, are you ready?" He grinned as I nodded. We started towards the door and entered soon after.  
  
The dining area was in plain veiw, but the waiter stopped us, "Are you on the list?" His voice was slightly high-pitched. "Briefs, table for two." Trunks answered kindly, obviously annoyed by this guy. "Right. Let me take a look at the list." I stared at the waiter, dumbfounded. Only a fool wouldn't know that this was Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corp, but obviously this guy was a fool. He scanned the list, but Trunks beat him to the name. He nodded and led us into the room.  
  
The chandeliers (There were about five or so) hung high, With a small candle in each place. The clatter, from the people and couples, was soft and nearly non-existant. I could barely see the ballroom from where we were, but from what I could see, it was bright, with soft red velvet seats for those who got tired fast, and a larger chandelier then the ones in the dining area. The large floor was nearly full of people dancing and having fun. I had to get Trunks to dance with me at least once, for sure.  
  
The table we were sat down at was small but large enough for two. Trunks pulled my seat out for me and slid it back in after I sat. I smiled at him as he took his seat. He picked up his menu and I did the same. I peered over the top of the menu to see what he was doing and caught him looking at me. He blushed and went back to studying his menu. I chuckled softly and looked at my own.  
  
"Are you ready to o--" The waiter started but Trunks cut him off with a glare. "Give us a few more minutes." The waiter nodded and walked back to where ever he had come from in the first place. "Pan?" I looked up at him, "Yeah?" "Uhh, close your eyes a minute, would ya?" I gave him a confused look but obeyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Trunks' P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
I looked up at Pan, and moved my hand to the pocket where I had hid the ring. I was just about to put it right in front of her menu when--  
  
"Are you ready to o--" I cut him off, as he had me. "Give us a few more mintues." He nodded and walked back to where he was. I looked at Pan again. "Pan?" She looked up from her menu, at me. "Yeah?" I didn't know quite how to get her to look away for a minute to give me time to put the box in front of her so I said, "Uhh, close your eyes a minute, would ya?" She gave me an odd look but obeyed my request.  
  
'Ok, here goes everything...' I set the box right in front of her and grinned. "Ok, Panny. Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and without looking right away down at the table she asked, "Why did I do that--" She looked at the box. Her jaw dropped slightly and she looked up at me. I nodded to her, "Open it." She blinked and looked down at the box again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Goten's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
Bra had said yes. I jumped from my seat and whooped. Then I sat down again. 'Wait a minute...Why am I so glad about this? It's just Bra. We're just gonna watch a movie. Nothing big. It's not a date.' I mentally slapped myself for being over-happy, not that it was a bad thing, mind you.  
  
I hadn't even thought of a movie to watch with her. What would she like? 'Moulin Rouge!' (A/N: Just so ya know I DON'T own that. Don't sue, PLZ!) It was easier then I thought. I walked over to my movie case, opened it, then pulled out Moulin Rouge.  
  
It was about 7:12 when she arrived. I greeted her at the door, "Hey B-chan!" She smiled, blushing slightly and followed me into the living room where I already had everything set. I draped a blanket over the couch because it had a few stains on the cushion and so that it felt a little less 'date-like' for both of us. I put a bowl of fresh popcorn on the center cushion for a snack during the movie.  
  
"What movie are we watching, Goten?" "It's a suprise." I smirked. I wanted to suprise her, because I knew she liked the movie. "Have a seat, Bra." I led her to the couch and she sat down. Then I took my spot on the other side of the popcorn bowl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±*Bra's P.o.V.*±'ô`@~*  
  
I sat down on the couch and watched Goten take his spot. I grabbed a popcorn and popped it into my mouth as Goten turned on the DVD (A/N:Don't own 'em, Don't sue!). He was grinning the whole time as the previews of other movies soon to come out flashed on the screen. He finally pushed the Root Menu button and up popped the name 'Moulin Rouge' with other things to view appeared. My eyes widened slightly. 'How'd he know?...Did he know to begin with?'  
  
By the end of the movie, I was in Goten's arms and the popcorn bowl was in front of me where both of us could reach it. When the movie finally ended, I looked up at Goten. He had been watching me watch the movie nearly the whole time, I realized. His cheeks gained a soft pink hue and I smiled at him. He gave me a soft squeeze and helped me sit up. He blushed even more when I slipped and feel back into his lap. I chuckled and got up again.  
  
"Well, did you enjoy the movie, Goten?" He blushed even more, which I didn't think possible and answered, "Yeah..." He had an intent gaze now. Staring me straight in the eye, he leaned forward. I didn't stop him and leaned forward as well. "GOTEN!!!!" A squealish voice yelled. It made both him and I jump.He turned and looked in the doorway."Jen! What are you doing here?" I looked at him then at her, then back at him, very hurt. He looked at me and shook his head, as if answering my silent question. He got up and walked 'Jen' into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Pan's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
I opened the small box and my eyes widened. Inside was a gold-banded ring.The center was a jade stone with gleaming blue saphires surounding it.I looked at Trunks."F-For.." He nodded before I could spit it out,"..Why?"He looked kinda hurt at my question but he answered anyways, "Because I just felt that I should get you something. Something that would be special..." His words ended with a sigh. I stood up, walked around to him and kissed him. Not on the cheek like I usually did, but on the lips. I pulled back and blushed slightly at my straight-forwardness. A goofy smile crossed over his face and he took the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. I smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you, Trunks-kun." "Only for you, Panny." He answered softly.  
  
I took his hand in mine as the band in the balllroom started again, "Trunks, dance with me..please?" He nodded and stood up. We hadn't even eaten yet,but neither of us cared. We stepped into the brightly-lit, beautiful ballroom and walked out to the dance area. I brought my hand up to his shoulder as he slid his around my waist for a second time that night. I took his other hand with mine and soon we were dancing and time seemed to stop, just for us. I stared at nothing but his beautiful blue eyes as we moved around the room. As the music slowed, he pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~@`ô'±* Goku's P.o.V. *±'ô`@~*  
  
I walked to Baba. She'd be escorting me home. (A/N: Should Goku be saying that biga word? 'escorting' hmm...yeah. ~_^ He's smart enough. He just hides it! LOL!!) "Are you ready, Goku?" I nodded. I had to blink and as soon as I did, we were in my front yard. "Remember, Goku, one day." She reminded me. "Yeah, thanks Baba!" With that she was gone. I ran up to the door and, to suprise Chichi, knocked, knowing fully that she wouldn't be expecting me at all.  
  
The door opened and Chichi peered out. "Hey Chich-""Goku!" She tackled me, which I wasn't expecting. She kissed me and sat up on my chest. "I missed you, too." I chuckled.She quickly got up, remembering herself and helped me up. "Goku, What...Why...?" She looked at me completely confused. "Baba said that I had some free time, I dunno how but..." I shrugged when I couldn't think of any way to finish. She just smiled and led me in to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ly-Chan's Rambles  
  
Well, Trunks gave Pan the ring, Goten and Bra watched a movie and *cough fell in love cough*~and Goku...IS HOME!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ *throws a party for Goku's return even though she wrote it*~Chapter 6 is getting started Feb. 6. Yes, I know I posted this later then that, but I have no internet time during the week. Blame my parentals. Anywhoo, I liked this chapter and I hope y'all did too. Gracia todos! T.N.T! =^-,-^= (ZZZZZZzzzzzz!) Adios Muchachos! ~_^ 


End file.
